


7,December Dance

by nekoaneki



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Host family Leo, International student Takumi, Leokumiweek2019, M/M, Meaningful dance instruction, The two are still friends
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoaneki/pseuds/nekoaneki
Summary: ついったの #Leokumiweek2019 の一日目『Dance』をテーマのお話。留学生してるタクミくんが外国の行事のことでレオンさんにダンスを師事します。アメリカにはプロムというフォーマルなダンスパーティがあり、ちょっとした舞踏会のようです。タクミは盆踊りしか踊ったことなさそうに思ったので、レオンさんに教えてもらうといいですぞ！そしてレオンさんはほんとうに無償でコーチしてくれるんですか、ねえ？
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Kudos: 3





	7,December Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Will be translated into English later.

「なぁレオン」  
「なに？」  
「…どうしてもやらなきゃだめか？」  
「いや？もしタクミが、来週の金曜、みんなの前で恥をかいてもいいならしなくていいんじゃない？」  
「ぁあ！もう！！」

大きく声を荒らげると、タクミは抱えたクッションを放り投げた。

「なんで外国の学校にはダンス行事なんてあるんだよ…」

タクミが頭を抱えるにはふたつの理由があった。  
ひとつは、タクミ自身が奥手であること。16になる今のいままで、男女交際などしたことがなく、まして、留学生という身分であるために他国の女性を相手にせねばならず、それが相当なプレッシャーとなっている。

もうひとつはーーー

「だから教えてあげるって言ってるじゃない。”踊れない”君のコーチをするのにお金を取らないであげるんだよ？感謝してよね」

下手というか”踊れない”のだ。ダンスが。  
音感が無いわけではない。  
誰かと呼吸を合わせることに支障があるわけでもない。  
運動神経は良く。むしろ平均を遥かに超える。

しかしなぜか、ダンスが踊れないのだ。  
祖国で踊りといえば盆踊り。  
そういえば最後に踊ったのはいつだったか。それすらも、記憶にない。  
それくらい、タクミにとって踊りは馴染みがなく、異国の踊りとなればもはや未知の世界だった。

「で？どうするの。練習しないなら」  
「わかった！わかったよ！！いまやるから…」

読んでいた本を閉じ腰を浮かせたレオンを急いで引き止めながら、躊躇いつつ、タクミは口を開いた。

「お…お願い、します…。先生…」  
「よろしい。さあ、こっちに来て。部屋を移るよ」

心なしか上機嫌な先生は、小さくため息を吐いた生徒の手を取り引き寄せると、こう言った。

「僕が１からしっかり教えてあげる。手取り足取り、ね」

―――――

（何を教える気だよ！！）  
（ダンスでしょ？何だと思ったの？言ってご覧よ）  
（ほんと悪趣味だな！見てろ！あんたよりずっと上手くなってやるからな！！）

12/7 Dance 終


End file.
